


Opposites always attract

by Juwrites (DarknessTurnsMeOn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/Juwrites
Summary: En plein milieu de la nuit, Manon est chargée par son frère de cacher un jeune homme juif au nez et à la barbe de la Gestapo.





	Opposites always attract

**Author's Note:**

> Chanson du titre : Always Attract, You Me At Six

Des coups forts sont frappés contre ma porte d'entrée. J'ai du mal à me tirer de ce sommeil dans lequel j'étais si bien et qui a été si long à venir à cause du bruit incessant qui régnait dehors plus tôt dans la soirée. Mes yeux s'ouvrent péniblement et se fixent sur le réveil placé sur ma table de nuit. Deux heures quarante-cinq. Je me demande qui frappe à la porte et j'espère juste que ce n'est pas encore un soldat allemand qui me demandera de l'héberger ou de le nourrir.

 

Les coups se font de plus en plus fort alors que j'enfile ma robe de chambre par-dessus ma légère chemise de nuit et mes pantoufles. Je laisse allumer la lampe de ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à allumer celle du couloir. Je descends les escaliers le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible, puis me poste derrière la porte et essaye d'apercevoir, à la lumière de la lampe du salon que j'ai allumé, qui est en train de frapper.

 

« Manon, ouvres cette porte je sais que tu es là.

\- Pierre ?! »

 

En entendant de la voix de mon frère, je m'écarte de la porte et l'ouvre afin qu'il puisse s'engouffrer à l'intérieur accompagné de deux autres personnes. Sans même attendre que j'ai refermé la porte d'entrée, il se dirige vers la cuisine, où il allume la lampe. Je referme très vite après m'être assurée que personne n'avait pu assister à ce qui venait de se passer. Je rejoins à mon tour la cuisine, où les trois hommes ont pris place autour de la table. Quand j'entre, mon frère me sers dans ses bras, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, depuis qu'il a rejoint la Résistance pour tout dire, aucune nouvelle d'aucune sorte et voilà qu'il débarque. Il détache son étreinte et me regarde le plus sérieusement du monde.

 

« Manon, si je suis là, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

\- Je le sais.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais bien que je ne voulais pas te mettre en contact avec la Résistance, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Voici Joshua, me dit-il en désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, il est Juif et recherché par la Gestapo. Il faut absolument qu'il soit cacher quelque part, et j'ai pensé qu'ici ce serait l'endroit idéal. Une petite maison, à l'entrée de Paris, où vit une jeune femme seule qui vient de perdre son fiancé, personne ne soupçonnera jamais qu'un Juif s'y cache. Et si quelqu'un venait à le trouver dans la cave, une histoire est déjà toute prête, une histoire qui te mettra hors de cause. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

 

Je regarde les yeux de mon frère aîné qui sont aussi bleus que les miens sont bruns, inspire un grand coup et accepte cette mission. Pierre me prend de nouveau dans ses bras, avant de faire un signe de tête au troisième homme, qui se lève, le suit dehors et ils disparaissent tous les deux dans la nuit noire de ce début d'hiver 1941. Je me presse de refermer la porte pour que le froid glacial ne pénètre pas dans la maison que j'ai tellement de mal a chauffée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande. Je me tourne alors vers la seule personne qu'il reste dans cette maison avec moi, Joshua, cet inconnu que je dois aider, héberger, au péril de ma propre vie.

 

« Venez avec moi, pour ce soir, je ne vous laisse pas dormir à la cave. »

 

Il se lève, prend son modeste baluchon et me suis à l'étage. Je l'installe dans l'une des deux chambres vides en veillant bien à ce qu'il n'allume ni la lumière, ni une bougie pour s'éclairer et qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des voisins et en lui expliquant que dès le lendemain, je l'installerais à la cave en lui aménageant un coin dans l'endroit le plus reculé de la pièce. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de retourner moi-même me coucher.

 

Le lendemain, après m'être assurée que personne ne pourrait remarquer Joshua toujours cacher au premier étage, je sors acheter les maigres provisions que mon ticket de rationnement me permet d'avoir. Quand je rentre, toujours en veillant à ne pas éveiller la curiosité de mes voisins, je monte un petit déjeuner tout aussi maigre que le mien à mon invité surprise de la veille. Il le mange vite et en silence.

 

« Je vous ferais descendre à la cave cette nuit, ce serait trop dangereux de le faire maintenant.

\- Comme vous le voudrez. Du moment que rien ne vous arrive par ma faute, je ferais comme vous le désirez.

\- Je remonterais dans la journée pour vous apportez de quoi manger et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose dans l'immédiat, faites le moi savoir.

\- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. »

 

Je ramasse le plateau et me dirige vers la porte, quand.

 

« Manon.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci de faire ça pour moi. Enfin, je veux dire de risquer votre vie pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Je vous en pris, c'est normal. Même si, je ne trouve pas ça normal que de gens aient à se cacher ou fuir uniquement à cause de leur religion. Pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal de vous aidez. »

 

Sur ces mots, je sors en refermant la porte. C'est vrai que de risquer sa vie pour un inconnu peu de personnes le feraient, surtout en temps de guerre ou le chacun pour soi est maître mot. La journée passe à un rythme très lent. Outre les moments ou je lui apporte ses repas, je ne monte pas voir Joshua, même si je suis tentée de le faire car aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas. Depuis le début de la guerre, et la mort de mon fiancé, je dois travailler pour subvenir à mes besoins, je suis institutrice dans une petite école à l'entrée de la ville, mais chaque jour qui passent, je vois des enfants ne pas revenir, juifs pour la plupart. Je me suis toujours évertuée à ne pas faire de différences entre tous les enfants de la classe dont je m'occupe, pour moi ils sont tous des enfants français sans aucune distinction d'origine ou de religion, même si leurs parents ne sont pas nés ici.

 

La nuit finie par tomber. J'attends qu'il n'y est plus aucune lumière dans la rue pour monter au premier étage et redescendre avec Joshua sur mes talons. J'allume une lampe torche à l'entrée de la cave et lui fait signe de me suivre dans l'obscurité qui s'efface peu à peu à chacun de mes pas. Comme je l'avais prévu, le coin le plus reculé de la cave est sec et à l'abri du froid. Je pose la lampe sur une vieille table, descendue là par mes parents avant leur départ pour l'Angleterre, pour sortir un matelas d'une armoire qui date de l'époque d'avant le mariage de mes parents, il y a un peu plus de trente ans. Joshua m'aide à le sortir après avoir vu que j'avais des difficultés. Son regard croise le mien, jamais je n'ai vu des yeux aussi verts que les siens.

 

Nous installons son campement de fortune, où je l'espère, il sera bien cacher. J'ai pour projet de déplacer l'armoire pour encore mieux masquer sa présence. Elle entre parfaitement dans l'encadrement que fait sa cachette. Je pousse la petite table à côté du matelas pour que ses affaires ne traînent pas sur la poussière du sol et m'arrange pour masquer la fenêtre de la cave pour n'éveiller aucune sorte de curiosité chez les habitants autour. J'aide Joshua à finir de s'installer. Avant que je ne remonte, il me remercie de nouveau et je promets de descendre au moins deux fois par jour pour lui donner des nouvelles du dehors, de quoi manger, et se laver.

 

Les jours passent et si je ne savais pas que je cachais Joshua dans ma cave, je ne me serais probablement pas rendue compte que quelqu'un s'y serait glissé pour y être en sécurité. Il est très discret et personne ne se doute qu'il puisse être là, et c'est très bien comme ça, au moins je n'aurais aucuns problèmes, tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est que cette guerre se termine vite, je ne pense pas pouvoir le garder enfermer ici indéfiniment. Dès que je descends, il me demande des nouvelles et chaque fois, ce que je lui apprends est de plus en plus déprimant.

 

Aujourd'hui, je suis en congés, je descends à la cave des vieux objets inutiles dans la maison. Sans en avoir eu l'intention, j'aperçois Joshua nu, entrain de faire sa toilette. J'ai le souffle coupé. Jamais je n'ai vu un corps si musclé et si bien fait. Je reste là à l'observer car il ne m'a pas remarquée, jusqu'au moment où il se retourne, me regarde dans les yeux et ou je lâche ce que j'ai dans les mains avant de me confondre en excuses et de m'enfuir. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je m'adosse à la porte, chamboulée. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cette sensation bizarre en regardant un homme. Mon cœur cogne contre mes côtes, j'ai le souffle court et mes joues se sont empourprées. Je ne redescends pas avant le lendemain matin. Il ne m'adresse pas un mot, mais n'est visiblement pas aussi gêné que moi de cet incident.

 

Dans les jours qui suivent, et bien que ma gêne soit toujours présente, je vais de plus en plus souvent à la cave. Je me sens de plus en plus seule. Mon frère n'a pas encore refait son apparition, et la plupart des gens que je côtoyais avant sont des collabos. Joshua et moi apprenons à nous connaître et je l'apprécie de plus en plus. D'une corvée, il est devenue une personne indispensable de mon entourage et me fait oublier que je suis si seule dans cette maison que ma famille a désertée soit pour fuir, soit pour s'engager dans la Résistance.

 

Il est ici depuis quatre mois. L'année 1942 commence à s'écouler, et des mesures antisémites de pire en pire sont prises. Je suis heureuse que Joshua échappe à tout ça, bien qu'il s'inquiète pour bon nombre de personnes lorsque je lui raconte la cruauté et la barbarie dont les nazis usent pour parvenir à leurs fins.

 

Le mois de mai est arrivé et avec lui le printemps se marque bien dans l'atmosphère. Je reviens, comme tous les jours, de mes misérables courses avec lesquelles j'essaye de durer le plus longtemps possible, mais allez faire des repas pour deux personnes quand vous n'avez qu'une ration pour une personne. Un fourgon de la Gestapo est arrêté devant une maison que je connais bien, celle des Streinsberghen, dont les deux enfants, Simon et Julia, sont dans ma classe. Monsieur et Madame Streinsberghen sont emmenés de force par des agents, ainsi que leur fils aîné qui a le même âge que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où sont les deux petits derniers. J'entends des pas approcher derrières moi, ils arrivent tous les deux en courant. Je parviens à les attraper et à les entraîner avec moi dans un coin à l'abri, avant que Madame Roger, la personne la plus âgée de la rue n'ouvre sa porte et ne nous fasse entrer. Elle fait signe aux enfants de ne pas faire de bruit et les fais s'asseoir tous les deux dans un fauteuil et m'indique une chaise sur laquelle m’asseoir. Nous attendons un bon moment avant d'entendre le camion démarré et emporté au loin une grande partie de la famille Streinsberghen. Madame Roger se lève, regarde par la fenêtre, soupire, puis me regarde.

 

« C'est la cinquième famille cette semaine. Plus personne n'est en sécurité.

\- Mademoiselle Baptiste, où est ce qu'ils ont emmenés papa, maman et Henri ?, me demande Simon, en me fixant avec ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Malheureusement je ne sais pas mon ange. »

 

Il se contente de ma réponse et retourne auprès de sa petite sœur. Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux répondre à ces deux pauvres enfants. Après tout, moi-même, je ne sais pas où ils ont été emmenés, ni même s'ils en reviendront un jour. Madame Roger leur donne du thé et des biscuits qu'ils se mettent à dévorer comme s'ils n'avaient rien eu à manger depuis des jours. Elle revient s'asseoir face à moi et me sert une tasse de thé, avant de remplir la sienne.

 

« Que va-t-il advenir de ses pauvres petits ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien Manon. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse les recueillir. Quelqu'un qui ne pourra pas éveiller de soupçons.

\- Qui suggérez-vous Marie ?

\- Vous ma chère.

\- Moi ?!

\- Vous avez l'habitude avec les enfants, et vous les connaissez.

\- Mais je ne pourrais jamais...

\- Allons mon petit, nous savons vous et moi que votre frère fait partit de la Résistance, un peu d'aide de sa part et ces enfants ont une nouvelle identité et un nouveau passé. Pensez-y ma chère enfant c'est le seul moyen de les protéger, et vous vous sentirez moins seule. »

 

Elle n'a pas tort et je ne peux pas les laisser seuls, livrés à eux même.

 

« Très bien j'accepte.

\- Sage décision. Je vais vous raccompagner. »

 

Ma vie s'organise entre mes deux nouveaux protégés et mon clandestin à la cave. À tous ceux qui me demandent qui sont les deux enfants à la maison, je leur réponds les enfants d'un couple d'amis qui vient de mourir dans un accident effroyable et qui me les as confiés. J'ai aussi changé leurs prénoms pour éviter les questions, ils répondent maintenant aux noms de Martin et Alice. J'ai pu entrer en contact avec Pierre qui va me procurer les papiers nécessaires pour que tout le monde croit à cette histoire. Bien évidement, ils ont arrêtés de m'appeler Mademoiselle Baptiste et de me vouvoyer. Avec les démarches faites par mon frère auprès d'un espion infiltrer dans la préfecture proche de chez nous, j'ai eu le droit à plus de ticket de rationnement, assez pour trois personnes maintenant. Je descends toujours voir Joshua, mais j'attends que les enfants dorment. Il est au courant et songe à partir parce qu'il ne veut pas être un fardeau de plus pour moi, mais je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste avec moi.

 

Les enfants se sont endormis et en cette première soirée d'été, je descends son repas à Joshua qui est d'un patience exemplaire. La fraîcheur de la cave contraste avec la chaleur de la maison. Comme à mon habitude je m'assois sur le matelas de Joshua et je le regarde manger. Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis son arrivée, nous sommes devenus plus proches, bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser a la base. Ce soir, nous profitons de pouvoir être tranquillement tous les deux, ce qui n'est pas arriver depuis que Simon et Julia sont à la maison. Nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de nous parler, ce soir nous avons simplement le regard tourner vers la lucarne qui donne sur le jardin de derrière d'où il ne peut pas être vu et nous sommes perdus dans les étoiles. Nous sommes l'un à côté de l'autre et nous profitons du moment présent. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous fais nous regarder, mais l'instant d'après, nos lèvres s'effleurent et il est prêt à m'embrasser. Au moment où nos lèvres s'apprêtent à s'unir, une détonation éclate dans la rue et je me relève d'un bon. Ma première pensée va aux enfants au premier étage et je grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre et retrouve Julia assise dans son lit entrain de pleurer. Elle se jette dans mes bras dès qu'elle me voit passer la porte. Simon arrive quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre de sa sœur où je lui ordonne de rester le temps de voir ce qui se passe dans la rue. Au rez-de-chaussé, Joshua est sorti de la cave et se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 

« Que faites-vous ?

\- Je vais voir ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'est bien trop dangereux. Laissez-moi y aller.

\- Pour prendre le risque que l'on sache que vous êtes ici ? Sûrement pas. Veilliez à ce que les enfants ne bougent pas, même si pour ça ils doivent vous voir. Ils garderont le secret, j'en suis certaine.

\- Bien, mais si jamais vous êtes en danger, criez, je viendrais.

\- Promis. »

 

Je sors sous le regard inquiet de Joshua, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose m'arrive. Bon nombre d'habitants du quartier sont déjà présent sur les lieux où je découvre un tas de gravats encore fumant.

 

« Manon que faites-vous ici ?

\- Bonsoir Marie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une explosion. Les petits vont bien ?

\- Ça les a réveillés. Alice était en pleurs.

\- Pauvre chérie. Vous l'avez laissée seule ?

\- Son frère est avec elle, mais je vais rentrer, c'est plus sage.

\- En effet. »

 

Je tourne les talons et repart vers la maison le plus rapidement possible. Joshua se tient toujours près de la fenêtre. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement quand il me voit ouvrir la porte.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Quelqu'un a fait exploser le bureau de la Gestapo du quartier.

\- Votre frère ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances. Nous devons être plus vigilent à partir de ce soir. Rester sur nos gardes. Je vais allez voir s'ils dorment. Et je pense que je vais aller dormir moi aussi. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

 

Je monte les escaliers vers le premier étage, tandis que lui descend vers le sous-sol. Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si jamais nous nous étions embrassé.

 

Les enfants sont chez Madame Roger pour quelques jours, le temps que je règle quelques affaires. La Gestapo cherche toujours le ou les coupables de l'explosion d'hier soir. Ils interrogent bon nombre de personnes mais aucun n'a vu ce qui est arrivé, après tout, il était une heure du matin passée, et la plupart des habitants du quartier dormaient. Comme chaque jour, je fais la queue pour avoir mes provisions, quand sans que je ne m'y attende, un homme en chemise noir m'attrape le bras et m'amène dans un attroupement de gens avec une telle violence que je manque de tomber sur la chaussée si un homme de cette masse ne m'avait pas rattrapée. Cinq ou six personnes agrandissent la masse avant qu'un commandant SS, qui faisaient les cents pas devant la foule, ne se mette à hurler avec un fort accent allemand :

 

« Désignez les coupables, ou alors qu'ils se désignent eux même, ou nous tuerons une personne toutes les cinq minutes. »

 

Il désigne dix premières personnes. Une fois de plus sans le sentir je suis emportée moi aussi. Je tente de me débattre, mais le SS qui m'emmène me retient par les cheveux et menace de me frapper si je ne deviens pas docile. J'obtempère alors, en sachant que de toute façon, mon frère et ses amis ne se rendront pas. Le commandant se met à compter et alors qu'au dix, le coup est censé partir et que je suis supposée m'effondrer sur le sol une balle dans la tête, rien ne se passe, au contraire une voix retentit, une voix que je connais particulièrement bien.

 

« Arrêtez ! Si vous voulez les coupables, nous voilà. »

 

Pierre et les autres résistants s'avancent d'un pas décidé, prêt à payer leur faute pour que des innocents ne perdent pas la vie. Autour de moi j'entends des gens murmurer : « Ça alors, le fils Baptiste, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. ». Sitôt mon frère et nos amis à porter d'eux, les SS leur attachent les mains dans le dos. Le commandant SS reprend la parole.

 

« Que ceci serve de leçon à tous ceux qui osent défier la puissance allemande. »

 

Les SS se placent chacun devant le peloton d'exécution et tirent au signal de leur chef. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes quand j'aperçois la dignité dans les yeux de mon frère qui garde son regard dans le mien jusqu'au moment où son corps que toute vie a quitté tombe sur les pavés froids de notre quartier. Les SS partent, mais la foule ne se disperse pas. J'écarte et pousse tous ceux qui me barrent la route entre la dépouille de mon frère et moi. Mon seul réflexe lorsque j'y suis est de me jeter sur lui et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. La foule s'en va peu à peu. Un peu plus tard, la police arrive et le commissaire, un ami de mes parents, m'ordonne de rentrer chez moi, avant d'ajouter qu'il se chargerait de les prévenir.

 

Sur le chemin je suis complètement hagarde, j'ai le regard perdu dans le vide, les yeux rouges et bouffis, mes vêtements sont imbibés de sang, je me sens vide. Quand je pousse la porte, mon premier réflexe après l'avoir refermée et verrouillée est de descendre au sous-sol. Je me dirige directement vers la cachette de Joshua qui après avoir entendu la porte de la cave claquer, s'est approché de l'armoire.

 

« Manon. J'ai entendu du bruit dehors, que s'est-il passé ? Ça ne va pas ?, ajoute-t-il en remarquant l'expression de mon visage. Pourquoi votre robe est couverte de sang ?

\- Ils l'ont tué, dis-je pour toute réponse. Il est mort.

\- Qui ça ? Qui est mort ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pierre. Pierre est mort. Ils allaient me tuer avec d'autres gens. Pierre s'est dénoncé pour me sauver, et maintenant il est mort.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible. »

 

Mes sanglots repartent de nouveau. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me sert fort contre lui en essayant de me calmer. Plus il me sert, plus je ressens ce désir qui me consume, le même que celui du jour ou je l'ai vu nu et le même qu'hier soir lorsqu'il a failli m'embrasser. Je sais que mon frère vient de mourir, et que c'est mal, mais je brûle littéralement de désir pour cet homme caché dans ma cave depuis sept mois maintenant et je ne peux plus refouler ça. Je lève la tête et cette fois, nos lèvres s'unissent l'une à l'autre dans une urgence et un désir trop longtemps refoulés. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Joshua le soulève et m'emporte jusqu'au matelas où dans la même urgence que notre baiser, nos vêtements s'envolent et s'éparpillent, et nos corps s'unissent pour ne plus former qu'un. Les mouvements lents puis plus rapides de Joshua font frissonner mon corps d'une façon que je ne lui connaissais pas auparavant. Cet acte de plaisir intense prend fin bien trop vite à mon goût, mais un sentiment nouveau s'offre à moi. Est-ce qu'il s'agirait d'amour ? Plusieurs heures passent et quand je me réveille, il fait nuit.

 

Dans les semaines et les mois qui suivent, Joshua et moi continuons notre relation tout en veillant à être le plus discret possible. Quand les enfants dorment, je descends le rejoindre et le plus fréquemment, nous passons des nuits entières à faire l'amour. Le matin, je remonte avant que toute la maison soit réveillée. Peu de temps après la mort de mon frère, un autre membre de ma famille est devenue mon contact de la Résistance, mon cousin Jean, un ami proche de Joshua. C'est lui qui avait suggéré l'idée que Joshua serait en sécurité dans notre maison de famille et que personne ne nous soupçonnerais jamais.

 

Ça fait maintenant un an que Joshua est caché dans la cave de la maison et tout a bien changé à l'extérieur. Les lois des nazis concernant les Juifs se sont durcies et il y a eu cette horrible rafle au Vélodrome d'Hiver en juillet. Ce matin, Jean arrive en trombe chez moi.

 

« Joshua est toujours en bas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que vu comment les choses ont évoluées, il va falloir lui faire quitter le pays.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- C'est la décision la plus sage Manon.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'emmener.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit ?! Comment ça tu refuses ?! Ça va te retirer un poids des épaules et... . Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que... . Non, c'est impossible. Bon sang, Manon, comment as-tu pu… ?

\- Je l'aime Jean, et lui aussi m'aime.

\- Ton frère doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Tu sais ce qui pourrait t'arriver si quelqu'un savait que tu cache un Juif dans ta cave ou pire encore, que tu couches avec lui. »

 

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais finalement, Joshua décide de rester ici. D'autres semaines passent, et les mesures se durcissent encore. Je me sens mal depuis quelques jours, aussi je ne descends plus à la cave aussi souvent. Je dors à points fermés alors que le timide soleil hivernal envahit déjà ma chambre. Les enfants sont calmes et dans leurs chambres, entrain de dormir ou de jouer, quand un bruit de porte défoncée me fait sursauter. Sans même passer ma robe de chambre, je descends quatre à quatre les escaliers et après avoir regardé par la fenêtre, vois que la porte de ma cave a été forcée et est en morceau dans la cour avant de la maison. Une brigade entière de la Gestapo s'y engouffre, leur commandant, celui qui a donné l'ordre de fusiller mon frère, dirige les opérations du dehors. Je sors en trombe sans me soucier de mon apparence.

 

« Que faites-vous ?!

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous dérangez de si bon matin madame mais des informations semblent indiquer d'une racaille juive se cache dans votre cave, me répond-il avec son accent allemand.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Personne ne se cache dans ma cave. »

 

Au même instant, un homme sort en maintenant Joshua par les bras. Ma bouche s'ouvre instinctivement et je dois avoir un air choqué sur le visage.

 

« Laissez cette personne en dehors de ça. Je me suis introduit seul ici et j'ai moi-même aménagé une cachette. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. »

 

Le regard du commandant passe de Joshua à moi puis revient sur lui.

 

« Emmenez le. Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir dérangé madame. »

 

Je les regarde faire monter Joshua à l'arrière de leur camion avec violence. L'unique chose que je parviens à faire c'est rentrer chez moi, fermer la porte et me mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le sol de ma cuisine.

 

D'autres semaines au cours desquelles j'apprends que je suis enceinte passent. La guerre continue de battre son plein et est à un tournant lorsque j'accouche d'un petit garçon que je décide de prénommer comme son père, car je sais que je ne le reverrais probablement jamais.

 

Août 1944, la guerre prend enfin fin. Nous apprenons tous qu'il existait des camps de la mort en Europe de l'Est et il ne me fait aucun doute que Joshua a été envoyer là-bas. Cela amenuise mes espoirs de le revoir un jour, surtout lorsque je sais qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le pire d'entre eux, Auschwitz.

 

D'autres mois passent et j'attends désespérément des nouvelles. Puis un matin, alors que je ne l'espérais plus, des coups retentissent sur la porte. Je ne reconnais l'homme amaigrit qui se trouve derrière que par son regard. Sans même prononcer un mot, ni demander d'explication je me jette dans ses bras en finalement ne regrettant pas le jour ou il a passé cette porte pour la première fois.

 


End file.
